Glad You Came
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: In which Jamie tries to be romantic and Pippa gets the wrong idea. Oneshot, Bennefrost.


**AN: Hey everyone! So this came from an audio post on the Bennefrost tag on tumblr, and became this thing where I show how much of an asshole I am to poor Pippa for no good reason. Sorry Pippa.**

**I don't own ROTG or Glad You Came.**

* * *

Finally, the last class of the day.

Pippa slumped into her chair as she threw her bag down, watching as the choir room slowly filled up. Not that this class was particularly fun or anything, though. Choir, and really music in general, had never been her forte, seeing as how she couldn't ever hope to carry a tune in a bucket. Now, give her a good geometry or chemistry equation and she could snap that out, no problem.

Hand her a mezzo-soprano solo? She'd rather go skinny dipping in the lake in the dead of winter.

'Speaking of winter...' she thought as a blast of cold air hit her in the face. A chill went up her spine, and she shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. Weird...the director usually kept the classroom pretty warm, to 'keep their vocal cords nice and loose.' Must have been a fault in the vent.

She looked up balefully as the reason she was in the class walked into the room, pushing Claude ahead of him and laughing. Pippa swore up and down that Jamie Bennett was a master of hypnotism, that was the only way he could've gotten her to sign up for this when he knew that she couldn't sing. Well, that and his constant litany of pleading and begging and 'Oh PLEEEEEASE Pippa, come on it'll be fun, and all our friends will be in there and don't you still need an arts credit, come on come on come onnnnnn...'

Jamie took his seat on the riser below her, throwing a playful smirk her way first that made her want to groan. That smirk, coupled with the mischievous spark in his eyes, it never meant anything good. The boy was a trickster through and through, even when they were children. She still remembered all those snowball fights he'd started and blamed on Jack Frost...

The arrival of their director, Mrs. Haldwell, snapped Pippa out of her memories, the bell ringing and sending the last few stragglers scrambling into the room to avoid a tardy. Monty slid into the room just before the door closed, his glasses skewed and his jacket hanging off his shoulder, looking like it had been yanked and making Pippa frown at him thoughtfully. His bullies must be bothering him again... They'd have to ask Cupcake to intervene again, before things got serious.

"All right, everyone, settle down," the teacher trilled, clapping her hands together. "I know everyone's excited to get outside and mess around in the snow, but we've only got a few more weeks until Sectionals, so let's get- ...yes, Jamie?"

Jamie's hand had shot up like a rocket in the middle of Haldwell's speech, practically quivering in anticipation. "Mrs. Haldwell, is it okay if I take the floor real quick before we get started? I promise, I won't take long." She raised a curious eyebrow, but said nothing as she nodded and moved back towards the piano. Pippa watched as Jamie jumped up with a grin, snagging one of the acoustic guitars before moving to the stool sitting in the middle of the room. "Thanks, ma'am." He threw another one of those strange little smirks at her. The heck...?

"I know what you're all thinking," he started out, the sparkle still in his eyes. "'Jamie's about to pull one of his pranks again.' I swear, it's not like that, it's just...today's kind of an important day to me, and I needed to mark the occasion, and I felt like this was a good way to do it. See, there's someone in here who's been by my side since I was little, someone I care about more than I thought possible, and I really wanted to thank them for everything they've given me." Another little glance her way. What in the world was Jamie talking about? "I just hope that they like their gift, even though it's not much." He turned his eyes down to the guitar in his hand, moving his fingers to position. A moment of silence, then...

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now._

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came..._

His fingers danced across the strings, his voice melding perfectly into the quiet melody. It was always magical when Jamie performed, alone or in a group. One of the other reasons, one she would never admit to, that Pippa had joined choir. She was confused though. Jamie had said he was performing for a specific person in the room. But who...

His eyes caught hers, and she forgot to breathe.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me._

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me._

No. There was no way, absolutely no chance that he could be suggesting that. They were friends, always friends, nothing more!

But something in that smirk was whispering otherwise...

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me._

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me..._

_**!**_

He was joking. _**He had to be joking.**_

Pippa cast her eyes around, desperately searching for someone, _anyone_, else that Jamie could be possibly trying to mortify. But everyone's eyes were on her, their jaws practically dragging on the ground, and she felt her cheeks heat up as Jamie plowed relentlessly on.

_Turn the lights out now, I'll take you by the hand._

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can._

Oh god, this was NOT happening. Why in the world would he be doing this?! If this was about the fact that she kept bringing up junior prom, couldn't he have taken the hint in a way OTHER than a public performance? But no, he always had to make a spectacle of himself!

Oh please please please, just let him _stop singing_...

_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away._

_Away from us so stay, stay with me I can_

_Make you glad you came._

As soon as the blood stopped rushing to her head and making her dizzy, she was going to strangle him. Slowly. Witnesses be damned.

Pippa watched as Jamie hopped from his stool to come stand in front of her, still strumming away with that insufferable grin on his face. It was like he knew how pissed off she was getting. He knew she couldn't stand public displays of affection, the little rat! Maybe she could get Cupcake to hold him down for a good punch in the face.

Although...it was kind of sweet of him to do this, even if it horrified her to no end. It obviously came from the heart, and she couldn't really say she was surprised. Jamie was the endless drama queen in everything he did, no exceptions. What was surprising though, was the fact that _he'd_ come to _her_. Pippa wouldn't admit this aloud, but for a while there, she'd been almost certain that Jamie was gay. He'd never shown any interest in any of the girls in their year, never chimed in with anything to say when Claude and Caleb got started on their stupid bets of who could get a date faster, so she'd taken it to mean that there was no interest at all. He'd never even given a hint that he might see Pippa the way she saw him.

Well apparently, from the way he was looking at her now, she hadn't been watching nearly closely enough.

And now he was leaning towards her, never breaking eye contact. Too close, he's _way too close..._

_My universe will never be the same._

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came..._

And then it was over, and everyone was applauding, and he was still smirking up at her triumphantly. She opened her mouth, either to yell at him for embarrassing her so thoroughly or start shrieking happily because she'd never been serenaded before, only to get cut off by the teacher telling him to sit back down, and then he was gone. The class passed in a daze, her eyes glued to the back of his head, watching him throw little glances at her every so often, and then the bell was ringing, and everyone was piling out of the class cheering about the snow and making plans and _where the hell did he think he was going?_

Her paralysis broken, Pippa raced from the emptied room into the hall, only to find Jamie already gone and the hallway deserted. She looked around, confused. He'd just been singing to her, he'd practically asked her out without words, why would he just leave her hanging after something like that?

She took a step forward, and nearly slipped on the patch of...was that _frost _on the floor?

oOo

Jamie's back slammed against the chalkboard, jarring his shoulder a bit, but he ignored the sting, all his focus on the slim body pressing against him and the cool lips mashed against his. He slid his hands up his partner's back, pressing lightly into the space between his shoulder blades as he slid his tongue around another, wrenching out a small moan that echoed around the dark room. He pulled back, panting a bit, the biggest grin on his face as he stared into ocean blue eyes.

"So, I take it you liked my little concert?"

The eyes rolled, a matching grin blooming as the boy moved to Jamie's neck, sucking lightly on the skin and biting playfully. "Hmm, you should sing more often. I could drop some hints to North, I know he'd enjoy having you carol during Christmas..."

Jamie smacked a small bony shoulder, making the boy laugh. "Hilarious, Jack. But if I'm not getting paid, no dice. This pretty voice doesn't perform for free." Jack's laughter vibrated against the hollow of his throat, sending little shivers down his spine. He looked up at Jamie with a smirk and a peck against his lips.

"Eh, I've never been one for sharing anyway."

* * *

**For reference, Jack was sitting on the back of Monty's chair, and was right smack-dab in front of Pippa's face.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!~**


End file.
